fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
SpongeBob SquarePants ZII Reign of EVIL
"Mermaid Man, the world won't change. All it does is turn. Now, let's dance." - Barnacle Man unleashing the Lemon Smile against Mermaid Man and SpongeBob SpongeBob SquarePants Z2, also known as SpongeBob SquarePants Plan Z Episode 2, (Japanese: スポンジ・ボブ Hepburn: Suponji Bobu Z2, pronounced Spongey Bobbu Z2) is an ongoing Japanese anime television series produced by Narmak Animation that began airing on July 15, 20XX. Its overall plot outline is a non canon sequel to the final season of Narmak's hit anime in the form of bad fanfiction. It is broadcast at 11:00 p.m. on TV Tokyo. The anime centers around protagonist SpongeBob SquarePants as he tries to stop the new set of villains known as the Cult of E.V.I.L., an ancient cult who was thought to have been sent to retirement or eradicated by Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy, and their, spawn the Lemon Smile, a gang of zombie terrorists that are introduced in the arc, Once Bitten, as they seek to restart a civil war between Atlantis that happened thousands of years ago. In order to fight this new threat, SpongeBob and his friends rediscover a series of lost giant robots known as G.R.I.L.L.S. that operate under the technical code of P.O.O.P. This series seasons are divided into three parts, Z2: Seeds of E.V.I.L., Z2: Reign of E.V.I.L., and Z2: Triumph of Evil. The first season deals with Barnacle Boy and his dissent into madness as he starts referring himself as Barnacle Man who then decides to unleash a legion of terror known as the Lemon Smile onto the Bikini Bottom public. Meanwhile, SpongeBob is attempting to protect his dream job along with his promotion by any means necessary as work as a manager becomes more difficult to him due to a change of working conditions, a love triangle between Mindy and Sandy or whatever waifu comes at SpongeBob's face, and a changing political climate brought by the people's fear towards Plan Z as a crazy tinfoil conspiracy toward a global order known as the AOG (Atlantean Occupied Government) attempts to set foot under the ocean. Plankton is given a lesser role in this season due to being thrown into one of the most highly secured prisons in the ocean as other villains take the spotlight. The later two seasons deal with the rising threat of a second alien invasion led by puppet ruler Lord Royal Highness whose predecessors plotted a brutal genocide that killed millions of people thousands of years ago for the sake of protecting a bubble. In the second season, Plankton attempts to bring back his status as a villain by attempting to steal a weapon known as Arsenal G.R.I.L.L, the latest line of Metal G.R.I.L.L.S. produced for the sake of strengthening the AOG's army. The act of the second season reveals the shocking truth which is that SpongeBob has no friends besides those who died in battle as he finds out that his friend Patrick has been plotting and manipulating every character from the start in order to begin a reign of terror known as the Rule of Dumb. Plan Z was created by him in order to be used as a means to scare the public into voting new representatives who will attempt to murder King Neptune in order for Patrick to be declared owner of the throne due to being related through blood. Plankton sought to have control Patrick by splitting his evil arm from his body by murdering him, but his plan backfired freeing the Hash Slinging Slasher in the process. Patrick later revealed that he has been puppeting body after body after body in order to construct his decades long scheme to bring back the true leader of the Cult of E.V.I.L., a demonic lemon headed deity known as S-O-U-R-M-O-U-T-H is worshiped under the blood altar that is located in another planet through a dark portal. In the final act, Patrick attempts to kidnap Sandy as a means to finish the blood ritual that needed the deaths of thousands of people in order to complete. Patrick is shown to be truly messed up in the head. He has turned into a Kira and Kafka type sociopath, a man who kills people for the sake of pleasure and power. Patrick really wanted a quiet life under his rock and he knows that his quiet life does not involve being friends with SpongeBob. Patrick reveals that there is more to the secret box than just an embarrassing photo, Patrick shows SpongeBob Queen Amphitrite's arm along with other waifus as he licks the blood clean off of it. Openings / Closing Themes Much like the original anime, most openings are taken from other better animes. OP 1 - Burning My Soul OP 2 - Unite as One OP 3 - WARRIORS OP 4 - access - DECADE & XXX Ending 3 - JUSTICE (by Hiroyuki Takami) Ending 4 - Kotono Shibuya - One More Time Ending 5 - Hitomi No Tsubasa Access Characters Main Characters *SpongeBob *Mermaid Man *Patrick Star *Squidward *Sandy Minor Recurring Characters *Triton - Escapes the unamed kingdom that King Neptune rules that was thought to said to be Atlantis by fans of the show. He flees in hopes to become a king. Unlike his manga counterpart, he is not evil but still has a short temper. *King Neptune - Put to trial by a force that became known to him as the Deep State who is also part of the AOG for unethical behavior and being a jerk after the events of the film. Former king of Atlantis. *Plankton - A major villain who has been reduced to a mere joke. He has been sent to the highest levels of prison hoping to free himself. He eventually flees the prison finding out that no single character wants to see him voice his views, as a direct consequence he takes the form of a masked freedom fighter named Leader who promotes fringe views. *Leader - A freedom fighter with fringe views who fights against the AOG in Z2: Regin of Evil. His design is inspired by Anonymous, Amon (Avatar), and Zero (Code Geass). *Dennis - Unlike the movie, he is not working under Plankton. Dennis has taken a new role as a bounty hunter having no allegiance to anyone but himself. He hopes to capture Patrick along with other criminals listed by the IJLSA as threats in hopes to get Woolongs. *Fry Cook Jim - In this series, he serves as SpongeBob's trainer in order to prepare him for the series of fights against the Cult of E.V.I.L. He sends SpongeBob to Krate Island in order to train and get stronger. *The Old Man - He is a mysterious person with a long black trenchcoat and a long back hat. No one whose who he really is. *Old Man Jenkins *Fred - My Leg! Waifus *Mindy - In this series she gets chained and raped by the Hash Slinging Slasher but later escapes to serve in the final battle during SpongeBob's absence. Expect a lot of fan service in these parts. *Patty-Chan / Burger-Chan - A trap girlfriend who is actually an evil pickle created by Bubble Bass posing as a burger waifu. *Karen - Plankton's girlfriend *Bubble-Chan - Also known as the World's Oldest Bubble. This bubble was thought to have been popped, but instead it has reincarnated itself into a bubble waifu. Currently married to Bubble Buddy *Queen Amphitrite - Killed and raped by the Hash Slinging Slasher. Former queen of the unnamed kingdom and also former queen of Atlantis. *Splinter-Chan - One of SpongeBob's many waifus. Appears in one filler episode and then never shows up again. IJSLA Replica Members *The New Mermaid Man - Head of copy IJSLA. Faces off against Mermaid Man. *The Elastic Waistband - Faces off against Patrick. *Captain Magma - Faces off against Squidward. *Miss Appear - Faces off against Sandy. *The Quickster - Faces off against SpongeBob. *The Iron Claw - Faces off against Mr. Krabs. *Golden Knight - Faces off against Triton *Ms. Magic - A powerful Magical girl. Faces off against Mindy. *Broken Arm - Faces off against Fred. Lemon Council Members *S-O-U-R-M-O-U-T-H - A powerful deity who is worshiped by the cult. Not much is known about him other than the fact that his head is that of a lemon. He was fought by Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy in the past. Those who are really committed to reviving him have glowing red eyes which can be achieved by drinking pink lemonade from the Blood Altar to reach a state known as becoming Sourmouth'd. Those who are Sourmouth'd are usually seen as vessels who have sold their soul to him making these beings half Sourmouth. Patrick Star also believes that she is his mom. *Planktonamor - Founder of the Bikini Bottom variant of the Cult of E.V.I.L. who joined the Lemon Council for power but no longer runs it due to being dead. He is a powerful necromancer who has mastered the dark arts. He serves as the central antagonist of Z2: Seeds of E.V.I.L. *The Hash Slinging Slasher - Secondary founder of the Cult of E.V.I.L. who became the main founder once the original members where vanquished. Is revealed to have been part of Patrick. He was part of the Lemon Council in the past and made a deal with Planktonamor to have his body pasted down through vessel to vessel in order to make sure that S-O-U-R-M-O-U-T-H returns to wreck havoc. His memory loss due to his alternative personality, Patrick Star, has weakened him along with his rank. *Abrasive SpongeBob - After Sandy had been killed by the Hash Slinging Slasher, Patrick Star corrupts SpongeBob transforming him into Abrasive SpongeBob who also refers to himself as Scumbob. In order for SpongeBob to free himself of his Abrasive Side, he must fight against himself inside his own brain. *Lord Royal Highness - Enemy of the Cult of E.V.I.L. until his mind snapped due to being sick of people not appreciating his utopia of science along with being sick of society's lack of progress in advancing technology so he began to create the AOG in order to bring out a new world order. The Hash Slinging Slasher uses him as a puppet ruler as a means to obtain Neptune's throne for the sake of power. He serves as the central antagonist of Z2: Reign of E.V.I.L. Founder of the third Cult of E.V.I.L. and lowest ranking member of the Lemon Council. *Lemon Council AI - The remaining past members of the Lemon Council who have stored themselves as AI to live forever. These past members have been said to be planet destoryers and were responsible for bring the Cult of E.V.I.L. to Earth and the fromer planet of BochZai. This plan backfires when LRH deletes their data. Cult of E.V.I.L. Members *Barnacle Man - Revives the Cult of E.V.I.L with the help of the Lemon Council. He serves as the central antagonist in the first half of Z2: Seeds of E.V.I.L. *The Dark Knight - An undead squirrel who is resurrected as a Death Knight that was formerly under Planktonamor's control *Man Ray - One of Barnacle Man's main henchman. Founder of the second Cult of E.V.I.L. in the 20th century. *Dirty Bubble - Follower of Man Ray *Flats - Member *Jumbo Shrimp - Member *Bubble Buddy - Member *Pearl - Member *Man in a Gorilla Suit - A man in a gorilla suit who came underwater to mess with SpongeBob. Used to work for Plankton. *George - The man in a gorilla suit's partner in crime. *Master Udon - Former member of the Cult of E.V.I.L. and Lemon Council. He used to work as Man Ray's partner in crime. He fights SpongeBob to teach him the concept of Yin vs. Yang to show that E.V.I.L. might not be truly evil. *Sergeant Sam Roderick - Attempts to kill SpongeBob at Boating School. Lemon Smiles *Bubble Bass - One of the original members of Plankton's Army in the first anime, he has returned under the form of a Lemon Smile. *Puffy Fluffy - Abrasive SpongeBob's pet of choice. *Kelp Thing Locations *Bikini Bottom *Krusty Krab *Bass Vegas *Rock Bottom *New Kelp City *Karate Island *Planktonamor's Tower *Atlantis *Augmentation Center *Krusty Airlines *SpongeBob's Mind *Bikini Bottom Grand Prix - A race where he must challenge Abrasive SpongeBob in the arc Demolition Doofus. *Burger Ring- SpongeBob revisits a replica of where he fought Patrick within the planet of Zaiev where the Cult's HQ is located. *Davy Jones' Locker - This is the anime's version of hell, HFIL, or the Shadow Realm. *The Blood Altar - This is the summoning site where E.V.I.L. gathers. *BochZai - The home world of the alien Atlantean race before the Cult of E.V.I.L. came to destroy it. *Zaievk - The base head quarters of E.V.I.L. This planet was once filled was life, but has since turned into a wasteland. This place can only be accessed through a magic portal or through space travel. Plot Season 1 - Z2: Seeds of E.V.I.L. Fear of a Krabby Patty Arc "So we unleashed the hounds, people have become scared of the hounds, and then very soon people will come for someone to save them. Soon this outdated backwards thinking society will be reborn into a utopia unlike any other." - A cult member shaking his hands while citing his scheme. A few days before Plankton was defeated and also a few days inside Plankton's tyrannical rule, contained another ploy to wreak havoc in the ocean meanwhile citizens of the ocean were distracted by a potential authoritarian coming to seize power. This scheme was known as the Z2 Plan consisted of a plot to overthrow governments by scaring the public, however there was one flaw that the original plan had. Two people who are part of the cult have met together, one of the two was walking towards a gateway in the middle of what appeared to have been an ancient battlefield full of high tech weaponry. This gateway led to another world and this other world looked as if it was destroyed. Soon the head of the group who was previously hinted to be the Hash Slinging Slasher or Patrick Star began to tell his followers to set up the next set of actions. The head of the group mentioned that there has been an inconsistency in the initial scheme. The big issue was that Plankton was not in power long enough to carry out Plan Z to the fullest potential, so the Cult of E.V.I.L. began to craft new plans to create a new act of terrorism to bring about the coming of the global order. SpongeBob and Patrick were seen as oddities to the scheme since the Cult of E.V.I.L. had already established a 4D chess scheme to eliminate Plankton's plan in case he became too powerful to control. This meeting was done in order set the next stage of the Z2 Plan. The members recalled one of the many times this cult was defeated. There were many points in the cult’s history in which the cult was defeated, but the last vestiges of the cult were brought to an end by Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy. A plan to split Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy apart through direct manipulation was forged through the cult’s hatred, so the cult began talks on how they have already gotten Barnacle Boy to turn on Mermaid Man. Afterwards, the cult began a ceremony which consisted of drinking blood from the altar with Barnacle Man and other members that Barnacle Man brought with him having a villainous reunion. "Would you care for a glass of Pink Lemonade like old times if you know what I mean?" - The hooded man hints at Barnacle Boy drinking the blood. Meanwhile the person who walked towards the gateway commented that this planet was familiar knowing that this planet once had life until it was corrupted. Another member gazed into the altar remembering that this altar once blew bubbles before it was corrupted. This altar was known as the Blood Altar and at the top of it was a lemon shaped head and this head was E.V.I.L. Soon enough the hooded man began to start drinking the blood as a means of a ritual. Barnacle Man gazed into the liquid believing that the cult will help him seek out his destiny. As a means of commitment, he began to drink the blood. The man's eyes began to become pure red. After a brief conversation with our new antagonists, the Cult of E.V.I.L., the next pages cut back to SpongeBob and his new life as a manager. Mr. Krabs has revealed that the Krusty Krab has expanded to new locations making trillions of new dollars a week. SpongeBob is wondering whenever or not his promotion was actually wroth it since under his promotion, Mr. Krabs had shortened the time for SpongeBob to be with the grill but also made new rules that made his restaurant open 24 hours a day. SpongeBob was unable to adapt to his new job causing fear to manifest into his brain which later caused him to have nightmares in the form of Krabby Patties. The customers that SpongeBob served transformed into Krabby Patties. SpongeBob kept screaming and screaming until a solution inside his brain was provided. SpongeBob looked around and said, “This must be the result of an enemy stand,” only to be proven wrong the next moment at least until his final confrontation with Burger-Chan in this arc. SpongeBob meet with one of the giant krabby patty that were manifested inside his conciseness, as he began to tell SpongeBob how to get out of his fearful state of mind. The giant Krabby Patty told him to make a krabby patty waifu who will always be in his arteries. The following day SpongeBob took the Krabby Patty’s advice causing him to craft the ultimate burger who will be destined to become his Krabby patty waifu. “Burger-Chan, I want your juicy burger things inside me.” – SpongeBob said to the burger. SpongeBob licked the burger holding it tightly. SpongeBob found his new found love to be quite swell. “Yum! I love your patties,” SpongeBob talked to the burger again. Sandy who already dated SpongeBob in the past saw SpongeBob’s strange behavior describing SpongeBob’s behavior as strange. SpongeBob realized that he could not be in love with the burger forever so SpongeBob did what he should have done a long time ago. Patty-Chan was not pleased so she revealed her stand power to SpongeBob, a stand power named『FEAR OF A KRABBY PATTY』. Patty-Chan used to be a rotten bad pickle that came from the mouth of Bubble Bass before SpongeBob built a beautiful waifu body for her. SpongeBob and Patty-Chan fought hand to hand in a stand battle with the help of Sandy using his stand power『PRECIOUS TIME』. After the fight Patty-Chan was once again reduced back into a pickle. SpongeBob spitted the pickle out of his mouth shouting, “I didn’t forget the pickles,” as he realized that Bubble Bass was once again up to no good and that the two will later met again in the future. Bubble Bass, who this time was dressed under the green Cult of E.V.I.L. uniform, watched the battle unfold from a nearby rock within jellyfish fields being disappointed that the rotten pickle failed to defeat him. Another hooded man who was also unhappy with the results met with Bubble Bass telling him that he has failed as a member of the cult so as a result the man punished him by transforming him into a being known as a Lemon Smile. Bubble Bass turned yellow as a lemon as he took on a more lemon like appearance. Bubble Bass was laughing like he was having a good time waiting for the day that he will be used as a suicide bomber to signal the cult’s grand return. Shell of a Man Arc TBC Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy V (Exposition) Arc A few days before the battle with Burger-Chan, the hooded man had a flashback. He had meet the Hash Slinging Slasher in his dreams convincing him that he is not a man and that in order to be a man he must prove that he is superior to mermaid man. The following day after this vision, he ordered a Krabby Patty getting called a child whose eyes are bigger than his stomach. Barnacle Boy disappeared from the restaurant the following week in order to scheme a revenge plot. Barnacle Boy who is now Barnacle Man had felt that the world was threatening him like a child. Barnacle Man brought other villains including Man Ray and the Dirty Bubble to join his ranks pleasing the Hash Slinging Slasher. Very soon the next day, an old customer known as Bubble Bass began to show up in SpongeBob's face. SpongeBob is wondering if he is going to ask for pickles again, but from the looks of it, Bubble Bass is hatching something far worse. Bubble Bass exploded near SpongeBob’s face laughing at his feet hiding the pickles in his mouth once again. “HAHAHAHAHAHAHA,” Bubble Bass attempted to explode on SpongeBob’s face. SpongeBob was not close enough to the explosion so he did not die, but at same time it was revealed that he was never the real target. Soon enough the authorities at the nearby police station went to go in the building checking for terrorism. Someone had to have been behind Bubble Bass’s strange appearance. Much later, Barnacle Man came walking through the building with a black car containing the other Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy supervillains. Barnacle Man had shown up demanding that SpongeBob better give him some sacrifices for the dark lord. “What do you want Barnacle Boy you have no business in this restaurant,” SpongeBob made clear to Barnacle Man. “That is Barnacle Man to you. Bring in the sacrifices,” Barnacle Man told SpongeBob with that barnacle look on his face. “Sacrifices I don't know any sacrifices at all your stupid. Your gay...,” SpongeBob told Barnacle Man. “Yeah you dickhead remember when Spat died,” Barnacle Man told SpongeBob as he brought back his memory of what happened in the last arc. “God left me unfinished?” yelled Spat. “Imao I don't care about your bitch ass friends,” Barnacle Man replied again. “I'll give you all the sacrifices you need. Oh Spat oh your a stupid poopy face, you killed my friends,” SpongeBob reciting his experience with Spat. “Oh no you killed him,” Barnacle Man revealing SpongeBob the truth. Soon after Barnacle Man made his demand for the sacrifices, he soon made his demands to build a structure that he referred to as the Well of Eternity to help bring sacrifices to what he referred to as the dark lord. Barnacle Man panicked that his friend had turned to a power hungry fanatic seeking more power. Barnacle Man shouted, "The Well of Eternity must be forged!" Mermaid Man shrieked back at the sound of terror, "You can't do that! That is evil! Evil! Evil! EVILLLL!!!" Barnacle Man replied back, "What keeps me from turning you people into my slaves." Squidward looked at the authorities with no choice but to scream knowing that the cops were useless. The cops had reported on the event that the Lemon Smile committed earlier as an act of terrorism. Barnacle Man soon went inside the Invisible boatmobile chasing Barnacle Man in a chase scene with tons of cops to aid him. Soon enough the car pulled back towards a free way. Barnacle Man launched himself at the tallest building using his stand powers. Mermaid Man flew up high towards another building near him ready to use his stand power Whirlpool at Barnacle Man. Barnacle Man stopped his attack like he was Neo ready to stop bullets with his fist. Mermaid Man blasted Barnacle Man towards Barnacle Man's glowing hand, and the raging whirlpool dragged Barnacle Man over a skyscraper, where he lands and drops the whirlpool to the ground. Mermaid Man wheels into view from the other side of the cityscape, the two foes staring straight at one another. Mermaid Man said to him, "You're awake from your dream." Barnacle Man replied back, "Mermaid Man, the size of the world has changed. It’s changed to the size where you can control it with your hands just like a PDA. The world will...keep getting smaller." SpongeBob saw the fight from the outside. Mr. Krabs was worried that if he does not respond to his bogus demands, Barnacle Man will use his powers along with his allies to shut him down. The Dirty Bubble began attacking Patrick Star reminding him that he is one of them telling him that he has blood on his hands. Patrick Star shrieked, “My best friend is SpongeBob! I do not know what you are talking about.” Dirty Bubble referenced to him, “Tell me next time when you start chopping up bodies. Stop playing dumb Starfish. I know you are evil.” The two fought in a stand battle until that battle was a draw. The next day became the day when laughter disappears from the world draws near. Wishing You Well Arc It has been a few days since Mr. Krabs was forced to bring construction of the well. Mr. Krabs began to show signs of his mind snapping, begging to go into retirement, but SpongeBob was not willing to let him down. Together SpongeBob and Squidward began to dig a ditch. Deep down the underground, SpongeBob discovered a strange metallic robot. The robot began to shine beaming light into SpongeBob’s face. SpongeBob began to boot up the robot not understanding how the machine works. “WAMM!” SpongeBob almost punched Squidward in the face. SpongeBob saw the clock rolling fast. SpongeBob started glowing throwing himself in an uncontrollable matter and soon enough he started to vanish. Squidward was looking at the empty space knowing that his friend at just disappeared. Mermaid Man and Squidward met up afterwards telling him that machine is a device known as an OmniGRILL that once belonged to the Quickster. There were many machines known as GRILLS that were thrown into production by various manufacturers throughout the world, but the world stopped producing GRILLS due to ethical violations. A peace treaty was made to ensure the world’s safety. Mermaid Man later brought the SpongeBob’s friends to his lair to show him a set of GRILLS belonging to the IJLSA. TBC Ugh! Arc TBC The Original Fry Cook Arc TBC Karate Island Arc TBC SB-129 II Arc TBC Jailbreak! Arc TBC New Leaf Arc TBC Spongicus Arc TBC Dunces and Dragons Arc TBC Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy V (Conclusion) Arc TBC Season 2 - Z2: Regin of E.V.I.L. Chimps Ahoy Arc TBC The Donut of Shame Arc TBC Best Frenemies Arc TBC Spy Buddies Arc TBC Atlantis SquarePantis (Part 1) Arc The bus showed up telling everyone, “I want you to power this bus with song.” Very soon SpongeBob realized what he needed to do. He needed to sing Flex like David Icke in order to show that he is in fact woke and very soon after singing Flex Like David Icke the bus began to melt steel beams. “Holy s***. Jet fuel melts steel beams, “ Patrick screamed as the bus was about to crash. TBC The Wreck of the Mauna Loa Arc TBC Enchanted Tiki Dreams Arc TBC Atlantis SquarePantis (Part 2) Arc TBC To Save a Squirrel Arc "Do not worry, soon the girl will be part of the planet's energy. Stop acting as if you are sad. There is no need to act as if you are angry either." - The Hash Slinging Slasher / Evil Patrick Star as he attempts to stab SpongeBob's waifu with a sword for his contrived schemes. "Your stupid plan doesn't mean anything. Sandy is gone. Sandy will no longer talk, no longer laugh, cry.... or get angry.... What about my pain? My fingers are tingling. My mouth is dry. My eyes are burning." - SpongeBob crying at the sight of Sandy's death. TBC Rule of Dumb Arc TBC Season 3 - Z2: Triumph of E.V.I.L. InSPONGEiac Arc TBC One Course Meal Arc TBC A Pal For Gary Arc TBC Demolition Doofus Arc TBC Chocolate with Nuts Revisited Arc TBC Idiot Box Revisited Arc TBC Band Geeks Revisited Arc TBC The Abrasive Side Arc TBC Clash of Triton Arc "Deus Vult!" - Triton began to shout as he began to push the Lemon hordes out of his country in order to retake his homeland. TBC Judgement Day / Beyond the Dark Portal Arc TBC S-O-U-R-M-O-U-T-H Absolute Arc TBC Birth of a God / Dancing Mad Arc TBC One Winged Starfish Arc TBC Survival of the Idiots II Arc After SpongeBob defeated Safer∙Starfish, SpongeBob and Patrick were locked into a long one to one combat at what appeared to be a replica of the Krabby Patty ring fought at the Fry Cook Games. "You know Pinhead. I bet ur a** that I can pull an omnislash right now." "Hey who you calling a pinhead?" SpongeBob pulled his sword technique as he was about to finally finish his friend off recalling his experience with the secret box. Patrick looked at his opponent one more time staring into his opponents eye's focusing on his next move. "Supernova! Meteor! Dang my mana is drained! I wanted to be Dirty Dan!" SpongeBob and Patrick continued to fight at the ring. SpongeBob drew his sword and slashed his former friend. "Wumbology the study of wumbo its first grade, Spongebob!" Patrick shouted as he attempted to deflect his attack. SpongeBob then drew out the magic pencil erasing his name on the ring one more time. "My name is not RICK!!!!" Patrick made one last attempt to fight back against his final defeat, but it was no use to him. SpongeBob pulled his finishing move, the omislash against him. "I thought what we had was special!" Patrick shed his last tear seeing that he and SpongeBob were no longer friends, but he did not care since his real personality had overtaken his fake one that allowed him to be friends to begin with. SpongeHenge Arc SpongeBob shouted his final words to his former best friend before his soul finally perished, "When life gives you lemons, you make lemonade." Patrick said, "Lemonade, not the pink lemonade." Patrick was bleeding red. The bloodstream from the Blood Altar was about to explode. SpongeBob had destroyed the Blood Altar and all souls from the Blood Altar where freed. S-O-U-R-M-O-U-T-H who Patrick considered his mother no longer had a life source feeding him, giving victory to Triton's army. The lemon hordes suddenly vanished withering away. Soon two beams of light where about to destroy the planet. SpongeBob saw Sandy's soul fight back against the final destruction of the world. Months after Patrick's defeat, the whole fight was seen as a done deal. Triton's army had liberated the entire ocean from the Lemon Smile bringing back sovereignty to the nations who had previously joined the AOG global order and their connected collection of unions. Larry the Lobster, a valiant solider in the war against the Lemon Smile was given the task of being the life guard for the new Atlantis kingdom without the AOG's and E.V.I.L.'s control. Triton and Mindy were given the titles of being king and queen of the sea, but what was up with all the hoopla. Mindy said, "This is just like a Disney film. I get to marry the prince." Unfortunately for the citizens, life was only slightly better than what it was before. The war had torn apart the economy putting the ocean at negative net worth. Bikini Bottom citizens were starving under an aristocratic rule. A random Bikini Bottom citizen who was a brave fighter in the crusades had something to say about this, "You know what they say. Meet the new b0ss. Same as the old b0ss. What a disgrace? F***** clown world is what this is." Another citizen said again, "Dang, we are back to square one. Fighting against them lemon hordes was a pointless feat." SpongeBob met Sandy as a ghost crying to tears. Sandy had some final words to say before finally leaving, "Congratulations!" SpongeBob cried and cried furthermore until it was finally time for him to visit the Krusty Krab to see that what he fought for was for nothing. He had no job, his best friends are dead, and his life became nothing. SpongeBob wished he could go back using time travel, but it would never be the same knowing what scum his best friend turned out to be. SpongeBob began to flee to a cave attempting to build something great, a gateway to other worlds. A big project that would take many years to complete. SpongeBob wanted to find a world where he will always find joy with his friends regardless of what happens. Plankton also was feeling like the world he was living in was a purposeless void of experience without a means to obtain power. Plankton had followed SpongeBob to the gateway. 25 years later, Bikini Bottom had finally recovered from the Great War. Mindy had looked at the structures built by SpongeBob knowing that these structures are now known as SpongeHenge. Mindy looked at the gateway leaving behind a flower for his dear friend knowing that he has vanished into the unknown hoping that he will return someday. Mindy glazed into the wind knowing that things will never be the same again. One eternity later, after the unverise finally reseted, Mermaid Man and Barnacle Man fought once again over who was the better fighter. Barnacle Man launched himself at the tallest building using his stand powers. Mermaid Man flew up high towards another building near him ready to use his stand power Whirlpool at Barnacle Man. Barnacle Man stopped his attack like he was Neo ready to stop bullets with his fist. Mermaid Man blasted Barnacle Man towards Barnacle Man's glowing hand, and the raging whirlpool dragged Barnacle Man over a skyscraper, where he lands and drops the whirlpool to the ground. Mermaid Man wheels into view from the other side of the cityscape, the two foes staring straight at one another. Mermaid Man said to him, "You're awake from your nightmare?" Barnacle Man replied back, "Mermaid Man, the world won't change. All it does is turn. Now, let's dance."